Pups and the Trouble of Love
by Dragstream
Summary: The pups make a great team of rescuers. However, when love blossoms, will they be able to cope with their feelings and find their destined mates? A collection of oneshots or maybe mini-series. Accepting requests. All pairings allowed. Rated T for possible teen stuff lol idk.
1. Beautiful (Marshall x Everest)

**Hi :3 I've never attempted to write romance before so I thought why not give it a shot in this new show I found, PAW Patrol. This is also my first story on this fandom and hopefully I'm accepted. This also means I don't really know much about the show but the pups are so cute and I just can't resist writing at least SOMETHING about them. But then, I don't know what.**

 **So yeah, I thought why not begin with a classic collection of oneshots. Maybe some mini-series here and there too. So, if you have any requests or ideas, you're more than welcome to suggest them. For now, no OCs though. I am sick of them.**

 **Note:** **In this chapter, Marshall and Everest is already in a romantic relationship.**

 **Alright, anyways enjoy.**

* * *

 **Beautiful ( _Marshall x Everest_ )**

Marshall runs as fast as he could through the playing field at the back of the Lookout. His face is of worry as he tries dodging the little pebbles in front of him so he doesn't trip. Surprisingly, Marshall manages to run four meters on his four legs until…

"HAH! Got you!" says a certain Husky pup as she launches into Marshall, attempting to catch him like a wolf would catch a deer but ends up sending both of them tumbling on the ground.

Marshall was stumbled to his back as Everest lies on top of him, giggling. Marshall looked at her happy expression and began to laugh too. "Oh no! Everest the Predator has caught me!"

"And now you're my meal!" Everest exclaims while attempting an evil laugh, which would've sounded decent if not for her uncontrollable giggles, holding Marshall down with her front paws. She then nuzzles her nose at Marshall's neck playfully and Marshall responds by giggling even more.

"That tickles!" Marshall laughed while light-heartedly pushing her nose away from his ticklish neck. "Stop!"

The husky mercies her poor victim and sits down next to the laying pup. The dalmation pup takes his seat beside her too after the laughter calmed down. The sky is turning into shades of orange and red, signaling the dawn of day. The two pups silently watch the mesmerizing view of the sun setting into the far horizons of sea.

The stars began shining into view as the pups looked on with awe. Marshall was about to stretch his front paws forward until he suddenly feels a weight upon his left shoulder. Marshall looks to his left and sees, in his eyes, a gorgeous sight that rivals the view of the sunset just now.

As the moon began rising, its lunar aura coated Everest in almost silver lining on her grayish-lavender fur. Marshall could see the edges of her blue eyes reflecting the starry sky as she looks onward with a sweet smile at nothing in particular. The cold yet calming wind of night blew her fur and fluffy tail in a way that only seemed possible in a movie.

"You're so beautiful." Marshall blurts out without realizing it. Everest suddenly perks up at the unexpected words and faces Marshall with a deep blush.

"Th-thank you." Everest says before they both nuzzled each other's noses. Then, Everest lays her head softly at Marshall's shoulder once more. "Today was nice."

Marshall sighs in agreement. "Yeah, it always is with you. I wish I could see you everyday though…"

Everest gives off a short laugh in response. "Hmm, well a snow pup wouldn't be much use on a bay. I hope you understand why I have to stay with Jake at the mountains."

"Yeah, I do." Marshall sighs once more. "But without you, my heart just feels incomplete."

"You cheesy piece of sap."Everest laughs harder this time and lightly punches Marshall on his side. "One of the reasons I love you."

Marshall laughs along with her. After a few moments, they just sat there with Everest leaning on Marshall, watching the peaceful scenery of fireflies flying in to decorate the blackness of night.

"It's good in a way though." Everest states after a few minutes of silence. Marshall looks down at her with a confused face. "It makes every moment we spend together that much more special."

Marshall smiles back and gives a little kiss on her temple, then lays his head on hers. "True… and we're both cheesy."

The moon had finally finished rising up from the sea as the couple took their time to enjoy the sound of the escalating waves hitting the rocks in a rhythm and the stars that seemed to twinkle for their eyes. Life is beautiful when you have someone to spend it with, no matter how long.

* * *

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave your suggestions down on the reviews. Any kind of pairing, straight or gay. Maybe a plot idea along with it too. This is not limited to just a oneshot, I'm also planning to make some other stories for PAW Patrol too. Plot bunnies are always appreciated.**

 **With that said, goodbye and have a good life ;).**


	2. Soaring Underwater (Zuma x Skye)

**Hello lovely people of the internet :D I'm glad this story is getting some interests, that's good. It has 102 visitors and three reviews in just two days, which is nice ;) Special thanks to Demberway for giving me a warm welcome to the fandom xD**

 **Anyways, as for the request, I'm slightly surprised. I expected Skye to be one of the pairings but I didn't expect it to be with Zuma and Rocky. Honestly I was suspecting a bunch of Chase x Skye but I'm glad people of this fandom accepts a variety of pairings unlike last year where ChxS supporters ruled over the fandom pretty much. Now, I don't hate the pairing, it's just that some fans were REALLY persistent in the old days.**

 **Rambles, rambles. This one-shot takes place after the Merpup episode.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Soaring Underwater ( _Zuma x Skye_ )**

In a sandy beach with a glorious sunny afternoon, a team of pups and two humans were still sleeping; tired of last night's event. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind picked up and blew a Chocolate Labrador, given the name of Zuma, awake from his nap.

"Huh what?" Zuma said in a drowsy state, looking around his surroundings with half-lidded eyes. Everyone was still sleeping soundly with happy smiles on their faces. It looks like they all are having happy dreams from meeting an actual mer-pup. Zuma decided to leave them in peace before heading off to enjoy the view of the endless sea.

 _Yeah, last night was awesome swimming with Skye, especially as mer-pups,_ Zuma thought. He couldn't recall the last time him and Skye spent some quality personal time together. But then again, it wasn't really 'quality personal time' as they were in the middle of a rescue but it was still nice seeing the beautiful view of the underwater world with her. _Almost romantic._

Another gust of strong winds blew onto the beach, forming some huge waves. _Perfect for surfing_ _._ He turn around to get his surfboard when suddenly…

"AH! Skye! When did you get up?!" Zuma shouted in surprise as said cockapoo appeared behind Zuma with a small smile.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Zuma. I just got up a few moments ago and saw you staring at the sea. Mind if I join you?" Skye explained with a sweet smile as she took a spot beside her. Somehow, the others were still in their slumber despite Zuma's shout.

"Uh-uh suwe". Zuma stuttered, his initial plan temporarily forgotten. He also blushed a little at her sweet smile but luckily went unnoticed as Skye looked at the sea too.

"So, yesterday was pretty amazing huh? It's not every day you get to see a merpup." Skye started the conversation.

"Yeah, ignowing the fact I almost got cwushed by a sunken ship." Zuma chuckled at the event.

"Hmm yeah, luckily Rocky ignored his fear of water and helped get you out of there. I was really worried." Skye looked down at her front paws.

Zuma noticed this and couldn't help but give her a comforting pat on the back and a reassuring smile, "Chill sis, no ship's gonna take down Zuma!"

Skye giggled at his confident exclamation and leaned on him a little before giving a friendly nuzzle at his cheek, "Yeah, no one can ever replace you as our water rescue pup."

Zuma blushed a deep red at this and couldn't stop his uncomfortably huge grin.

"Last night was weally fun swimming in the ocean with you Skye. Too bad it was in the middle of a rescue." Zuma couldn't help but admit, as if her previous actions hypnotized him, especially since Skye is still in his arms.

"Yeah, but it was still quite fun although you getting stuck in a sunken ship was terrifying. When the ship sunk further with you in it, I almost had a heart attack." Skye blurted out.

Zuma was touched that Skye cared so much that he blushed a little darker, and faced her to ask "You weally cawe about me that much, Skye?"

Skye looked back at Zuma, nose almost touching, before answering, "Of course, I do. You're a great friend. A-and…"

Suddenly Skye stopped herself and looked down again. Zuma couldn't help but feel intrigued by this so he pressed on, "And?"

"And…" Skye took a deep breath, before mumbling quickly, "becauseIhavealittlecrushonyou."

"What? What did you say?"

Skye sighed before rubbing her right paw on her left, nervously saying, this time slowly, "Because I- I have a c-crush on you."

Zuma was shocked. Everything seemed to slow down as his brain struggled to comprehend the current situation. His crush just said she has a crush on him too. _This must be a dream. If it is, please don't wake me up._

Skye looked at Zuma's shocked state. Skye then began walking away from Zuma slowly backwards, leaving Zuma's left front leg there in the air in shock, as she felt that she had ruined their friendship forever. Skye hid the tears in her eyes by looking down, paw drawing random scribbles on the sand nervously, "I- I know you don't return my feelings b-but please, can we still be friends?"

Suddenly a haze of brown tackled her onto the sand of the beach. Skye yelped in surprised but giggled when her face got licked by a wet piece of muscle; Zuma's tongue. Zuma then calmed down as he looked at her with a pair of eyes that basically scream 'I'm in love with you', before saying, "Why wouldn't I weturn my feelings? You awe the sweetest, most talented and most beautiful pup I've evew seen! Who wouldn't fall for you?"

Skye giggled for a little while then nuzzled her nose with his before saying, "And your speech impairment is just as adorable as ever."

Zuma blushed yet again, moving backwards to let Skye have space to stand on her four legs again. "I- I'm glad you like it. Other dogs fwom whewe I came fwom always made fun of me fow it."

Skye smiled understandingly. "You can tell me all about it. So are we... erm..."

"In a womantic welationship? Yes, if you want it to be." Zuma continued for her.

"Of course I want to." Skye smiled once more before they both settled for a seat like they had before.

As such, the two love-sick puppies sat there together on the beach the whole afternoon, looking at each other lovingly, chatting about whatever they felt like talking, content with their shared love.

* * *

 **How was that? Hopefully that was decent. It was sorta rushed as I just wanted to post SOMETHING. I might go back at this to make it better.**

 **I had a hard time thinking of plots for Zuma x Skye and Rocky x Skye since I'm not very familiar with these pairings but it's always good to have a challenge. I would still appreciate plot ideas though.**

 **Now keep in mind, if the plot isn't specified I might make it angst-y lol; and you might not like the outcome :P So if don't want that you could be like: Rocky x Skye (no angst) or something like that. But if you don't mind then expect the unexpected :)**

 **Next up is probably Marshall x Skye. Have a nice day :)**


	3. Unforeseen Love (Marshall x Skye)

**Ok. WOW. Can I just say that I am BEYOND grateful for the success this story has lead so far. 222 visitors and 9 reviews in two chapters, that beats half of my story in start-offs so far! I foresee a great future for this collection of one-shots, all thanks to lovely people like all of you ;)**

 **Now as for the request, woah. That's a lot to take in. As I've said, I have not seen much of PAW Patrol other than Season 1. I've seen some episodes of Season 2 here and there online but that being said, I'm not exactly confident in writing about Everest just yet. So I'm afraid Everest requests will be put on hold for a little while. Might try though, who knows.**

 **By the way, how often should I update this story? I'm thinking about either weekly, twice a week or possibly once every two days. Twice a week sounds adequate but it's up to you guys.**

 **This one-shot is quite a bit more longer so bear with it and try to enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Unforeseen Love ( _Marshall x Skye_ )**

"I think I will confess to Skye today."

Marshall came to a complete halt in his steps as his german shepherd friend blurted out those words. He turned his head around to look at Chase with wide eyes, mouth agape. "Excuse me?"

Chase was smiling at the ground, drawing scribbled lines on the grass with his right front paw while sheepishly repeating, "I think I will confess my love to Skye today."

Marshall now faced Chase completely along with his body. "Why the sudden thought?"

Chase looked up at Marshall with a totally-in-love look on his face and a silly grin. "Because it just feels like a perfect time to do so. The weather is in a perfect lovely temperature, the wind is blowing soft chilling gusts and Adventure Bay seems to be screaming 'JUST DO IT!' at me."

"You're crazy," Marshall shook his head in a jokingly matter, "But I see no harm in it, so just go for it Chase!" _No harm except you taking the love of my life, of course._

Chase nodded with confidence, his silly grin reducing to a decently normal smile.

"Thanks for your encouragement, Marshall. I really needed that.", he said before heading off to find Skye. "I'll tell ya how it goes later! Wish me luck!"

Marshall gave him a fake happy smile as he watched Chase run after his probably soon-to-be mate. After Marshall saw Chase go into the lookout and out of view, he sighed heavily, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. _Of course Skye will love him back, he's our leader. He's tough and smart with great skills. Plus, he's not bad when it comes to attractiveness_. Marshall thought as he laid down on the grass with his head on his paws.

 _Why would Skye choose a silly, clumsy pup like me? Why did I have to fall for her?_ Marshall contemplated before closing his eyes in sleep.

* * *

Marshall awoke to the sound of a whimpering pup. He drowsily looked around him before landing his eyes on Chase, who had dry tear marks on his cheeks, as he slowly strolled over to Marshall. As his best friend, Marshall quickly ran up to his side in worry, giving him a half-hug while asking, "What happened, Chase? I thought you were going to confess to Skye?"

With those words, Chase suddenly burst into tears while crying onto Marshall's shoulder, which was surprising as Chase was usually calm and collected. The tears gradually slowed down into a few whimpers before Chase explained, "I- I did..."

"And? What happened next?"

Chase moved out of Marshall's half embrace to continue as he swiped his eyes, "Apparently Skye has her eyes on someone else. Oh how lucky that pup is."

Chase whimpered even more after saying that and Marshall, the caring pup that he is, gave Chase a comforting nuzzle on the neck. "Aw, that's too bad; but I'm sure Skye would be more than glad to be your friend. At least you still have her friendship, right? Besides, a pup like you can easily find someone else out there. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Thanks Marshall, your words really helped." Chase smiled at his friend's reassurance as he looked back up at Marshall, thankful that he had a compassionate friend like him. He then started to stand back up and head towards his pup-house. "I'm going to relieve my broken heart in my pup-house for now. I'll be there if anyone needs me."

Marshall gave a light chuckle in response before waving him off. "Alright. Stay strong, brother."

After his left paw was placed back down onto his side, he began to realize the comprehension of the current situation. A thousand thoughts were filling his mind. _Wait, so Skye actually rejected Chase? And she already has someone else on her mind? Who could it be? I-it, can't be me can it?_ Marshall shook his head out his train of thought. _Don't be silly Marshall. If Skye doesn't want someone as brilliant as Chase, my chance of winning Skye's heart is basically zero to none._

Marshall sighed in hopelessness for the second time that day before a sudden grumble was heard from his tummy. Marshall smiled at his whining stomach, "Guess I'm empty in both love AND food, huh?"

Marshall giggled a bit at his own joke, despite its sad truth, before proceeding to head into the lookout tower for some treats.

* * *

Marshall was about five steps from the treat vending machine, he tripped on his way there on a random ball on the floor as usual, but alas all was good till he heard a 'click' sound followed with a 'zoom'. Marshall turned his head to where the source of the sound was where he saw a certain cockapoo inside the approaching elevator. He stared at her through the transparent elevator walls, almost drooling, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Skye waved her fluffy ears about and looked forward with a small smile and a pair of patient eyes as the elevator approached ground floor. Marshall had to shake his head again to get out from his staring trance.

 _I really shouldn't blame Chase for falling for Skye. Like, which pup wouldn't?!_ Marshall thought in his head as Skye walked out of the elevator in graceful, light steps. _Yup, simply beautifully perfect._

Skye turned around to where the treat vending machine was too until she saw Marshall and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey Marshall! I suppose Chase told you about my rejection huh."

"Uh y-yeah. Hey." Marshall scratched the back of his head awkwardly, ashamed of staring, before shaking his head once more for good measure. He then thought to what Skye just said and gave a little chuckle in return. "Yeah, I hope you weren't too hard on him. Poor pup is heartbroken right now."

Skye continued her way to the treat vending machine while replying with a guilty face, "Aw... I hope he doesn't take it to heart. I didn't really mean to hurt him."

"I'm sure you didn't." Marshall assured her as he walked beside her to the treats. Marshall reached there first and filled Skye's bowl for her first. "Here you go."

Skye giggled which made Marshall blushed. Luckily, Skye didn't notice as she took the pup bowl and set it down. "Thanks Marshall. What a gentlemen."

Marshall was putting down his own filled bowl too before smiling at her compliment before impersonating a posh butler, "Happy to help, Miss Skye."

Skye giggled even more at Marshall's funny act before they both dig in on their little meal. Marshall took small glances of the pup in front of him as he ate his treats. Skye was focused on the food, taking generous bites, so she didn't notice her secret admirer. Marshall thought back to his conversation with Chase. He couldn't help but wonder who is it that Skye is in love with. His curiosity was only growing as they began to eat and soon enough, he just _had_ to know.

He took a deep breath to muster up some courage before calling her in a timid voice, "Skye?"

Skye looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Skye replied as she went for another bite.

"Who is it that you have your eyes on?"

Skye almost choked on her treat as Marshall asked the unexpected question. She coughed hard which worried Marshall who rushed by her side to pat at her back hard, trying to help her get the treat either out or down safely.

Skye took a large gulp to swallow the treat before looking at Marshall with a small smile. She seemed to be in deep thought, looking up while having her paw holding her chin. "Hmm... well, to begin with, he's a really funny guy. He's also really caring and selfless."

Marshall listened attentively, a list of the friends they have was in his mind as he tried to figure out who it was. Any one of the PAW Patrol members fit that description. _Well, maybe not Rocky. He's not a very joke-around guy._ Marshall considered before Skye continued.

"He's also so adorably cute; and even though he's clumsy, he always does his job with full determination. Really though, his clumsiness just adds to his cuteness factor. Along side his bright blue eyes and black spots." Skye grinned as she looked back at Marshall who was in complete shock from this, eyes wide and mouth agape, as he slowly put the pieces together to realize who Skye is referring too.

 _S-she likes me?!_ Marshall was completely stunned and didn't know what to say.

"I- I..." Marshall began, before smiling back at her with a loving gaze. "I also have a crush on someone else. S-she's the most beautiful pup I've ever seen; with mystical magenta eyes. She's also the most talented pup around. She can do backflips like no one else and is a pup meant to fly. She's brave and has the most adorable giggles ever. I'm pretty sure every pup has a crush on her."

Skye was touched by his little speech as happy tears filled her eyes. Marshall pushed aside any shyness and went to hug the little cockapoo who happily accepted his embrace. Marshall nuzzled her neck which made her giggle from the ticklish action of affection. Skye happily leaned on Marshall's chest as Marshall lovingly whispered into her ears, "I love you, Skye."

Skye cuddled Marshall even further before saying, "I love you too, Marshall."

Suddenly, a grumble interrupted their little moment together. Skye giggled at this, before teasing Marshall with a playful smile, "Still hungry?"

Marshall returned a sly grin, "Love makes you hungry, I guess."

Skye gave out a full-blown laugh at Marshall's silliness as they both looked at each other romantically, with Skye in Marshall's embrace, as they both held a smile.

"Want me to feed you?" Skye suggested, holding a treat in her paw in demonstration.

"Could you please?" Marshall gave her the puppy-eyes with his signature silly smile. Skye giggled and fed Marshall as she said she would while Marshall accepted the treat gladly while still holding his adoring gaze on her. The world couldn't be more merry.

* * *

 **Yep, told you it was a bit long. I'm happy with how this one turned out though. Plus, it got done in a decent amount of time. This could have a continuation too, maybe conflict between Marshall and Chase, who knows? ;P**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and next up will be Rocky x Skye. Be prepared though as I plan it to not be a very happy one. Ignoring that, have a nice day lovely people :D Goodbye o/**


	4. Unrecyclable Heart (Rocky x Skye)

**Hey there! I'm back. And wow, this story is starting off smoothly I must say. 416 visitors and 13 reviews already, wow. Anyways, I have one question. In the show, they pronounce 'buoy' as 'boowey'. I'm pretty sure it has the same pronunciation as 'boy' right? Did they do this intentionally or is it some sort of alternative pronunciation I don't know about.**

 **Other than that, I would also like to thank all you who have read this story. So that's you! However it really is interesting lol, all the reviews of each chapter is different. The only consistent reviewer is Demberway. Really peculiar. Which by the way, thanks Demberway! But I appreciate all of you :P**

 **Also, special shout-out to a special friend of mine, olatiqa, for giving me some feedback. Also, 23rd September was her birthday so hoozah! Happy 14th Birthday, twin! BTW, happy 14th birthday to me too lol. (24th september)**

 **Okay, that out of the way. Enjoy this almost 3k-words chapter lol. I'm kinda on the fence about how I did in this one so feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Anyways, try to enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Unrecyclable Heart ( _Rocky x Skye_ )**

Classic romantic music played from the speakers as people and pups in the building dance to the slow, enjoyable rhythm with their respective partners. Rocky would've done so too, but there is one problem. He has no partner.

Rocky sighs as he just sits there on the sidelines and watches the others dance with happy smiles on their faces. Rocky snarled of envy at the happy group of couples before him.

' _Everyone gets their happy ending so why is the world cruel to me?!_ ' thought Rocky angrily. He then sighs once more, relieving himself of his useless rage. ' _I guess it's just not meant to be._ '

To make matters worse, the event he is attending right now was the source of his rage and envy. It is a wedding ceremony, Chase and Skye's wedding. Rocky clenches his paw at the thought of those two as a couple. He was _this_ close to shouting 'I OBJECT!' when they said their vows. Luckily, he managed to control his resentment.

Rocky isn't too surprised that Skye chose Chase as her mate. Chase has a good heart and a protective instinct to go along with it. Rocky also can't deny Chase has good looks too. To top it all up, Chase didn't exactly make his crush on Skye subtle either. Practically everyone in Adventure Bay was expecting them to become a couple; it was just a matter of time.

Rocky, however, also has a crush on the flying cockapoo; unbeknownst to anyone else. It's pretty understandable why too. Skye is, with a lack of a better word, stunningly beautiful. Her big, shaggy and fluffy ears make her look adorable. The circles around her eyes highlight their magenta beauty. Besides, it's not every pup that has talents like hers to do backflips and fly. Basically, she is perfect.

Rocky whimpers as he lays on all fours, hugging himself while looking up at nothing hopelessly. He wish he had acted up on his feelings. Then maybe, just maybe, he could have stood a chance against Chase. Instead, he had purposely lessened their bonding time together to shake off his crush on her. But when Chase and Skye announced their marriage three months ago, he soon realizes he had done a grave mistake.

' _Oh who am I kidding?_ ' Rocky huffs as he buries his head into his paws. ' _I'm basically the uninteresting eco-pup that is an abominable scientist-experiment-gone-wrong of a mix-breed while Chase is the dream mate of every female dog there is. It's like comparing a piece of trash to jewels and gold._ '

Rocky is on the verge of tears, but he wasn't going to cry in public. Instead, he just looks back up at the dancing group of people and pups. ' _Maybe I should move on._ '

But then again, it isn't like he hasn't tried. Ever since Chase and Skye had publicly been in a romantic relationship a year ago, Rocky tried to move on but he just couldn't. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he thinks of was her beautiful, almost hypnotizing, magenta eyes and cute smile.

Rocky then thinks back to the days he had spent with Skye. There isn't much since as he tried to stay away but there are still some precious memories.

' _Like that time Skye and I got lost in the forest._ ' Rocky thought with a slight smile.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…_**

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Rocky and Skye had finished setting up their tents. Mayor Goodway was yet again supervising their scout camp along with Chickeletta in her bags as usual. They were all wearing their scout uniforms. After Mayor Goodway finished setting up her own tent, she called for the two pups who stood in attention immediately after her command.

"Pups, now we have to find some dry sticks and branches for our fire. We can search for them in that forest over there." Mayor Goodway said as she pointed towards the forest east side of them. "Don't wonder off too far though. We wouldn't want to be separated and get lost."

"Okay!" The two pups answered with enthusiasm, before heading off to accomplish their tasks. Rocky picked up his pup-pack along the way to make the job easier.

Fifteen minutes later, Skye had a few sticks in her mouth while Rocky held a bundle of them in both his mouth and the claw of his pup-pack. The both of them were heading back to the camp site.

"Wu waways wet mowe whan me. No fwair." Skye tried to say but got muffled by the sticks in her mouth. Rocky laughed at her attempt to speak while dropping the sticks in his mouth in the process.

"You almost sound like Zuma." Rocky teased before picking his sticks back up. Skye only glared in return but the glare soon subsided to playful eyes.

Suddenly, a loud and frightening roar was heard from a distance. The two pups looked at each other with widen eyes in fright.

"BEAR!" They both exclaimed, dropping the sticks, and ran as fast as they could from the source of the roar, which was at the direction of the campsite, much to the fear of the pups. The dried sticks were left forgotten.

Skye accidentally tripped on a rock and flew into the sky before landing on Rocky. The both of them rolled from the blow into a small cliff. They rolled a few more feet further before stopping with Skye laying flat on Rocky.

"Are you alright, Skye?" asked Rocky worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. A little dizzy though." Skye said trying to stand up with her right paw but fell back on Rocky due to her dizziness. Rocky slipped out and helped her up by holding her left paw which immediately made Skye retract it back in pain. "Ouch!"

Rocky gasped as he saw what caused the pain. Both of them were covered with dirt and scratches as expected but a twig managed to slightly cut into Skye's paw. "You're far from okay, Skye! Can you walk at all?"

Skye tried doing so but instantly flinched and bit her lower lip when her left paw landed on the ground. "I don't think so."

"Alright, I'll help you." Rocky said as he did just that. "I think we're lost though. Do you remember where we were?"

Skye observed her surroundings before shaking her head which made Rocky frown slightly. Skye looked around her once more before saying, "Look on the bright side though. At least we're far from the bear right?"

Rocky smiled at her optimism before nodding in agreement. The two pups began heading towards a nearby shady tree. "Yeah. Mayor Goodway should have heard the bear too and most likely went to a safe location. She probably contacted the PAW Patrol too."

Skye also smiled back at Rocky's thought but it quickly turned back to a frown. "Will they find us though?"

Rocky chuckled slightly. "I'm sure they will; especially with Chase worrying about you."

Skye chuckled back at the thought and slightly blushed at the mention of Chase. This made Rocky feel hurt but he managed to hide it from Skye. Rocky settled Skye down onto the shady tree so she could rest her paw.

"We should probably start the campfire ourselves. It's turning night." Rocky pointed out. "Stay here, I'll get some more wood for it."

"Okay." Skye replied before sighing and looking back at the ground. "I wish I brought my wings. Then we could've just flown out."

"It's alright. You couldn't have known this would happen. At least you're safe." Rocky reassured before heading off to get some wood.

Skye smiled at the running pup. She then muttered to herself, "Thanks Rocky."

* * *

The sun set into the distant mountains as stars made their glow visible with the moon putting out its lunar aura from the other side. The chilling air around the two pups was heated by the campfire set by Rocky as they sat comfortably on opposite sides.

There was a moment of calm silence as the crickets chirped with the occasional faint croak. Both of the pups were gazing at the stars, admiring the beautiful scenery while searching for constellations. Not long after, Rocky looked at Skye to begin a conversation.

"It must be fun huh? Working above the clouds and all."

Skye looked back at Rocky with raised eyebrows at the sudden questions but placed a calm smile on her face. "Yeah, it really is. But during starry nights like this one, I tend to go flying for awhile. It's really… alluring."

Rocky nodded in understanding before looking at the flicker of flame on the campfire. "Meanwhile, all I do is organizing and fixing stuff."

Skye widened her eyes at his deflated tone. Skye then limply walked to Rocky, trying not to put pressure on her left paw. Rocky immediately stood up in worry at her sudden move. "Hey don't walk around too much!"

Skye just rolled her eyes as she found a spot beside the eco-pup. "I'm fine. It's just a little cut."

Rocky disapproved of her flippant manner towards her injuries but decided to let it be and sat back down. Seeing that Rocky stopped being overprotective, Skye continued the conversation.

"You know, eco-pups are pretty cool too. Sure, they don't get to fly around the air but you make something useless to something awesome." Skye started. Now she was the one looking at the burning wood. "Honestly, I really appreciate that. This world needs more people and pups like you. You make things find a place in the world. That's what I think of recycling anyways."

Rocky smiled at her little speech. He was touched but he couldn't help let out a slight chuckle. "Since when did you get so philosophical, Skye?"

Skye giggled in response before giving a light punch at Rocky's shoulder. "I can be philosophical whenever I want, alright? But seriously Rocky, don't stop recycling. Your job is more than just organizing and fixing. You make things useful.

"Thanks Skye." Rocky couldn't stop the grin from his face. ' _Does Skye really think that? That recycling is actually cool? Most people and pups just think it's pointless or some sort of side hobby…_ '

After that, the forest was quite and the only sounds that entertained their ears were the chirping of crickets and the crackling of the fire.

"It's been an hour, do you think they can find us?" Skye asked suddenly, alerting Rocky from his stare-down with the campfire.

' _Oh yeah, we're lost in a forest. Almost forgot about that._ ' "I'm sure they'll be here any minute now. We weren't that far from campsite… I think."

As if on cue, the two pups heard people shouting their names from a distance. Rocky and Skye had their ears perked up, Rocky standing up, and they looked at each other at the sound. They both turned their heads to the source of the shouting and called out as loudly as they can, "Over here!"

Soon enough, a crowd of pups and a certain young boy emerged from the dense trees of the forest. The first to react was Chase.

"Skye!" Chase said as he ran to said cockapoo. Once he got near enough he checked her left and right. He quickly saw the wound "Oh my god, are you alright?!"

Skye showed him a comforting smile, "I'm fine, Chase. I'm fine."

Rocky watched as the two pups embraced each other with content smiles; as if the rest of the world didn't matter to them anymore with each other under their paws. As if _he_ didn't matter to them anymore. Rocky focused his attention to Skye, her face showed pure satisfaction. Rocky didn't matter to her; yet she meant everything to Rocky. Skye's words of advice on recycling still rang in his mind clearly.

Rocky growled at the two quietly. He glared at the german shepherd. ' _You just have to take her, don't you?! Why can't I get what I want..._ ' Rocky was too hurt to hear what the others were doing and saying. He was pretty sure Zuma was talking to him worriedly but he just wanted to be alone.

Well, it is kinda ironic. He _is_ alone. And deep down in his heart, he doesn't want to be. But the fate is cruel on him.

* * *

Rocky is so deep in thought that he didn't realize the music stopping as the people and pups begun evacuating from the dance floor. He also didn't realize a certain cockapoo heading his way.

"Hey Rocky."

Rocky jumped to a sitting position at her unexpected voice. He looks up to offer Skye a small awkward smile.

"H-hey Skye." Rocky gulps. It was unbelievably _hard_ to keep a straight face with Skye, especially with her beautiful pink dress and white tiara. ' _Gosh, she looks so magnificent.'_

Skye however wore a concerned frown. "You don't seem like you're enjoying the party. Is there something bothering you?"

Rocky's smile grows even wider. ' _Always a caring pup._ '

"Nah, I'm fine." Rocky begins, the reassuring smile he sent her was a bit hesitant which Skye noticed but she didn't push it any further. "But I hope you will have a great life with Chase." _'I really do._ '

"Aw. Thanks Rocky." Skye smiles at his wish and gives him a friendly hug. After they pull away, they both smile even wider at each other. "And I hope you're sure you're okay. However, if you need any help then I'm always available to talk to."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

After that, both pups stare at the ground, unsure of what to say next. A few minutes passed and Skye was about to say something as her mouth opened but suddenly, someone called for her.

"Skye! We have to go prepare for our honeymoon tomorrow!" Chase, who is a few feet behind Skye and wearing a fancy suit with a blue shirt, calls out.

"Oh, coming sweetheart!" Skye calls back when she turned her head around. Rocky almost growled when Chase mentioned the honeymoon and when Skye called Chase _sweetheart_ but restrained himself from being hostile. Skye then turns back towards Rocky with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, got to go. Maybe we can talk some other time?"

Rocky forces a smile and nods, "I would certainly like that."

"I'm gonna miss you all."

They both share yet another hug, this time a bit longer to Rocky's pleasure. When they separated, both of them look at each other with bright smiles; although there was a hint of sadness in Rocky's eyes. "Take care in Hawaii, alright?"

Skye widens her smile and nods, "Will do. You and the others should be safe too."

Skye then turns her body to face Chase and began running at him. Along the way, Skye turned her head and waved at her mix-breed friend. Rocky waves back with a sad smile.

He watches as Skye caught up with Chase while they stroll to the exit. Chase says something that made Skye blush and giggle as she pats Chase's back playfully. The envy in Rocky's heart burned at the sight of the sweet couple but he just ignores the pain this time.

"I'm useless; nothing but trash." Rocky mutters under his breath harshly to no one in particular. "An unrecyclable piece of junk."

Rocky just sighs in defeat while his legs give up and drop his body to the floor like before. Rocky can't help but whimper and sheds a tear. He doesn't even give a fuck if someone else is seeing him crying like this. "I'm hopeless."

Rocky watches as the couple made a turn to the right from the exit and disappears from sight. He let a sad smile plaster on his face despite the jealousy swelling in his heart. ' _Please take good care of her, Chase. Do it for me, because I can't._ '

With that last thought, his paws covers his face as tears stung his eyes. Unrequited love with an unrecyclable heart. Rocky couldn't find a place in the world for his love; he makes a bad eco-pup. He failed Skye.

* * *

 **So? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it moving enough? Or was the plot too.. Rocky... (bu-dum-tss) okay sorry, bad puns.** **Anyways, this is my first erm, 'unhappy' one shot for this collection. However, this is certainly not the last; I actually plan to do one after the next one-shot because why not. It's going to be a continuation of Unforeseen Love and it will be quite angst-y. Hopefully it will be better and more moving than this one. So be warned.**

 **And yeah, next up? Either Marshall x Everest or Zuma x Rocky. IDK, vote plz. OH SUDDEN IDEA, Zuma x Rocky for a continuation of this one? Maybe... hmm... Anyways have a nice day. :D**


	5. Just Friends (Marshall x Chase)

**Hi. Welcome :D Been a long time eh?**

 **Should I label the chapters? Different people look for different stuffs. So yeah, maybe something like [F] for pure fluff, [P] for plotted chapter, [A] for angst etc. Yeah that sounds good, idk.  
**

 **Okay, enjoy. (P.S: As of 12/08, fifth chapter has been switched with the first chapter.)**

* * *

 **Just Friends ( _Marshall x Chase_ )**

It was peaceful day yet again in the wonderful town called Adventure Bay. Kids were out playing football while the citizens were walking around, enjoying the perfect temperature the bay offered today. It was all cheers and chatters until suddenly, a loud siren was heard not far from here.

"Chase is on the case!", a german shepherd puppy in a police suit said with determination, driving in a police-looking vehicle. The vehicle zoomed past the road while the citizens cheered for the famous pup.

Not far behind it was a miniature fire truck, driven by a dalmation pup with its tongue out as air rushed through the pup in a breeze.

"I'm fired up!" He cheered. Then the two trucks raced through the roads to a grooming shop that was located off in the east side of the small town. When the pups reached the shop, they were greeted by a young blonde girl, waving at them with a friendly smile. The two pups smiled back before parking and jumping off their respective vehicles.

"Oh thanks for coming so quickly pups. Callie is stuck up on a tree..." the girl said in relief before sighing, "...again."

"No worries Katie, as Ryder would have said, no job is too big, no pup is too small!" The police pup cheered.

The girl, known as Katie, looked around the pups and said, "Speaking of Ryder, where is he?"

"Oh, he and all the other pups are off in another rescue, so me and Marshall were the only pups available." answered the police german shepherd.

The dalmation, called Marshall, nodded in confirmation before adding, "Two rescues happened at once today."

Katie nodded in understanding before turning around and looking at a certain tree, of which had a cat stuck on ones of its branch, shivering in fear. Marshall followed where she looked and saw the cat in need of a rescue, the other pup did the same. The tree was quite tall which made the pups wonder how did the cat even managed to climb up it.

"Ruff, ruff! Ladder!" Marshall commanded as his firetruck magically followed his orders. The ladder extended to where the cat was. Marshall began to climb up the ladder, wasting no time. "Here Callie, don't be scared!"

Just as Marshall said that, Callie jumped onto Marshall's face, surprising and blinding him.

"Ah! Chase!" Marshall shouted in surprise as he lost balance and fell from his ladder.

"Marshall!" Chase said in worry as he reacted quickly, "Ruff, ruff! Net!"

Suddenly, a net was shot to the falling dalmation and caught him just in time, along with the cat, dangling on a lower branch that was safe to jump off from. Said cat squeezed through one of the net's hole and jumped onto the hands of Katie.

"Oh Callie! You've been a naughty cat!" Katie scolded before cuddling the cat in her hands.

"Glad we could help, Katie. But erm, can anyone lend me a paw?" Marshall said as he struggled to get free from the net.

Katie giggled before letting go of Callie to help Marshall get free from the net. "Thanks Katie."

Callie proceeded to snuggle up against Marshall before giving him a lick of gratitude on Marshall's right cheek, a rare occasion from a grumpy cat like her. "Aha! That tickles, Callie! You're welcome."

Callie then walked away along with Katie, who waved goodbye before heading back into the grooming shop, leaving the two pups alone.

"And thank you too, Chase." Marshall smiled as he walked up onto said pup and gave him a lick on the cheeks too.

Chase blushed a light pink, eyes wide with shock. He shook his head to bring himself back to his senses before saying, "No problem, but really, you should be more careful next time!"

"Aw, Chase worries about me." Marshall cooed before giving him a cute smile and a light nuzzle on the neck. "Luckily, clumsy me has a hero like you."

Chase blushed more till he was as red as Marshall's firetruck, but then gave a smile in return, "Always, for my best friend."

The two then walked back to their vehicles and went back to the lookout, with Chase taking the lead. Marshall watched his friend from behind before showing a sad smile, muttering to himself, "Just friends, huh?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. By the way, I want to branch off into other stories so can anyone vote which I should write?**

 **First plot idea is Chase hurting everyone because he can't pick between Skye and Marshall (Kind of an overused plot but I just wanted to attempt it)**

 **Second plot idea is an alternate universe where there was no PAW Patrol and every pup had their own respective owners and jobs.**

 **Third plot idea is Mayor Humdinger finding a hatred potion and he cursed the pups with it and now they hate each other and Ryder has to find a way to make them reunited.**

 **Fourth plot idea could branch off from the third chapter and be some sort of dramatic love triangle between Marshall, Skye and Chase. (Or I could just end it with a resolving sequel in this collection.)**

 **IDK if anyone wants to see me write anything but hey! Maybe someone could be interested? Ok have a lovely day and bye.**


	6. Trust Me (Rocky x Zuma)

**Before you read the chapter, I just wanna say that... Oh. My. God. I love you guys. I can't believe you guys actually voted! Can I just say that this is one of the most wonderful fandom I have ever entered? Either I'm just lucky to meet all the amazing individuals or the fandom is wonderful as a whole, I love you guys, thanks (insert heart emoji here)**

 **Oh, by the way, really split decisions so like erm... keep 'em coming I guess, lol. I'll take my time thinking on it.**

 **So yeah, for now, I'm officially PAW Patrol trash cuz I love it here. Although admittedly, it's kinda weird considering I'm writing about pups loving others pups but then again, this IS the internet.**

 **Now to less important rambling junkies:**

 **If anyone realized, I wrote in present tense for the last few chapters. I'm slightly wary of what tense I write it cuz I'm not too sure myself. I need pro-writing tips. This could technically be a recount right? Or sth, idk gah.**

 **Also, for the past few chapters I have uncharacteristically NOT written them in someone's POV so back to old habits we go.**

 **Side note: I just discovered Undertale (yeah i'm a year late) AND I LOVE IT OMG. Anyone else knows it?**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW:**

 **This is a continuation of Chapter 4 so read it if you haven't. P.S. I kept Zuma's speech impediment cuz it's adorable okay although its kinda annoying to write as some words hardly make sense lol whateves**

 **ENJOY THIS BULKY 2.5k WORDS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Trust Me ( _Rocky x Zuma_ )**

Sequel to Unrecyclable Heart

 **(Zuma's POV)**

I was sleeping soundly in my doghouse, a bigger replacement for the pup-houses we had to accommodate for our growing size, until I heard the opening of someone's doghouse door. Curious, I exited out of my own doghouse to see who it was that got home so late in the night. It was dark but luckily low-light adapting dog vision allowed me to see much more clearly than humans can.

I was surprised to see Rocky walking with his head lung low, his eyes looking somewhat swollen from… crying? Immediately, I felt a tug of worry in my heart and went to his doghouse. "Wocky? Why arwe you home so late? What happened to you?"

Rocky only grumbled, and didn't even bother to look at me before heading in and closing the door. I could hear his muffled voice from the other side of the door, "Not up to talking right now. Go to sleep, Zuma."

Despite feeling hurt, I shook it off and went back to my own doghouse. ' _What's going on with Rocky? Today was Skye and Chase's wedding, so why does he seem sad? Shouldn't he be happy for them?_ '

Inside of my doghouse, I closed the door to keep the cold wind out. I circled around my little bed before settling down as I thought back to the party not too long ago. I then realized something, ' _I didn't see Rocky anywhere on the dance floor… We have to talk about it tomorrow._ '

And with that decision in mind, the force of sleepiness succeeded on persuading my eyelids close once more.

* * *

 **(Rocky's POV)**

The first thing I heard was the chirping of the birds outside that encouraged me to wake up. I yawned and stretched my front paws forward with a little shake, trying to wake up the muscles in my body. It felt weird to wake up like this, almost foreign; because usually Chase-

Oh yeah. Chase is out on a honeymoon with Skye.

Reality hit me straight in the head yet again as a frown plastered itself onto my face naturally. This time though, I don't really feel the envy like I did yesterday. Strangely, it just feels… empty.

I sighed once more to see if it helps get rid of the numbness in my heart but to no avail. Thus, I could only drag my feet in despair. Every step felt so heavy. Every heartbeat seems to hurt. When I walked pass the mirror in my doghouse, I grimaced even further at my own reflection.

My eyes were red from all the crying yesterday. My fur was ruffled in all sorts of direction from all the tossing and turning that night, attempting to sleep before exhaustion helped. Both my ears also seem to droop more than usual.

' _Am I going through depression?_ ' I thought to myself, a mixed emotion of anger and numbness in my heart as I looked at my pathetic self. ' _Look at yourself. You're week and useless. Just like the trash you try to recycle._ '

I felt reluctant to go out from my doghouse and considered going back to sleep but then an audibly loud grumble was heard from my stomach. I would've tried ignoring it too if not for the fact that I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. All because I was salty about someone's wedding.

As such, hunger took over my brain as I dreadfully head to the tower, head fixed to the ground. I took a quick glance at the sky. The sun was quite high in the sky, it was approximately 9 a.m.

"Huh, I overslept. The others probably had their breakfast already."

"We sure had." Zuma suddenly said from the doors of the Lookout. The unexpected voice made me jump a little before facing a grinning chocolate Labrador. "Sowwy, totally didn't mean to scawe you dude."

I waved it off and Zuma continued. "We didn't wanna wake ya up from youwr sleep so we let you be."

I only nodded as I walked past him and into the Lookout to get a quick nibble. Zuma followed along, more quiet than usual. Something felt off but I wasn't sure what.

When we reached the snack dispensing machines, Zuma stopped and observed as I put some snacks on my bowl. It was kinda unnerving but I shrugged it off.

"The othews are out on a mission wight now. Thought you should know."

I responded with a nod to signal I heard him before starting to eat my snacks. Half-way through my last snack, Zuma suddenly spoke up.

"Wocky. We sewiously need to talk."

I gulped down the chew food in my mouth before facing him with a raised eyebrow. "About what?"

Zuma sighed, looking at the dispensing machine for a moment before facing back to me. "About everything. Evew since you got back home fwom the wedding cewemony, you… you look diffewent dude."

I almost choked as I was biting at the last bit when he said that. ' _It's that obvious?_ '

I took a moment to gulp down the snack before facing Zuma with my best forced smile. "Nothing's wrong Zuma. Everything fine."

Zuma growled angrily in response; which surprised me as Zuma usually kept his cool. "I knew you werwe gonna hide it. Dude, I'm you'rwe best fwiend! Place some twust in me fow once, Wocky!"

Hearing Zuma said all that made my heart twinge inside. ' _I guess he's right…_ '

Rocky sighed yet again, this time in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. But please, keep this between us. And especially don't tell Skye or Chase, alright?"

Zuma nodded, a rare serious expression on his face. "I promise."

There was another moment of silence, as I tried mustering my confidence to tell him. Zuma was about to speak up but I beat him to it.

"I have a crush on Skye."

Zuma was taken aback by the unpredicted confession. Not long after though, his shocked expression was then replaced by an understanding smile.

"Aah… that's why… I see. Dude, why didn't you tell me soonew?"

I didn't know what to respond so I just bit my lips and stared longingly at my suddenly interesting food bowl.

"Well, you should move on dude. I'm suwe you'll totally find othew mates out thewe." Zuma continued when he saw that I wouldn't reply. Hearing him say that somehow triggered something inside of me.

"You don't understand, Zuma." I looked up at him with a slight glare. "Skye was the only perfect one that appealed me and now she's taken… She was always taken… Chase- he… he STOLE my chances with her!"

Zuma seemed frustrated at my outburst for a moment before taking a deep breath and walked towards me. "Look Wocky, I totally understand how ya feel right now. But dude, trust me, life is a pretty huge place to find love in. The first rarely works. Thinking that love is ovew when you only twied once is not cool."

I couldn't face Zuma anymore so I looked back down to the empty food bowl. A brief laugh escaped my mouth before I look back up at Zuma with tear-filled eyes. "Honestly Zuma? I don't think I'm meant for love."

Zuma was yet again stunned by my words. "Wh-what do you mean dude?"

"Have you seen me Zuma? Have you really looked at who I am? I'm a sick unintended creation of two unknown breeds. I'm probably some sort of failed biology experiment that they threw out into the wild. I'm supposed to be in a group that saves people yet my job is recycling. Who would want me? Tell me, Zuma, who?!" At this point, tears were dripping from my face to the food bowl, slowly filling it up. My teeth were showing in a slight snarl, showing my anger; anger towards fate that gave me little purpose in life.

"W-Wocky…" Zuma started, his own tears beginning to form. He took light step towards me. "Don't say that, dude! It's not cool and it's not true!"

I was about to retort something until he unexpectedly pulled me in to an embrace, causing me to yelp in surprise. Something within my heart was tingling as he tightened his paws around my neck. It… it feels good.

"Wocky… you'rwe completely lovable, trwust me. Youwr feawr of water is adorable, youwr smile is one of the most sweetest I've seen and I personally think that youwr uniqueness is something positive. And your job is as important as any of the other jobs. Remember when you saved me from that sinking ship?"

I nodded. Hearing Zuma say those things about me made more tears fell; although this time they were tears of happiness.

Zuma continued. "Plus, recycling isn't bad too. They find uses… purpose for things that most see as junk. I think that's wonderful in its own special way. I enjoyed the times we spent organizing and inventing stuff together. You always seem so… happy, placing things, attaching things, fixing things till it forms something… great. That's, a quality that not everyone has; innovation."

"Th-thank you, Zuma." I say as I wrapped my own paws around his neck. His words were familiar… I thought back to the conversation he had with Skye about his job. I gave a light chuckle, who knew people had such philosophical thoughts about recycling.

We stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes, savoring the warmth, before pulling back. I felt much better now and a happy smile on my face proved so.

"I- I love you, Wocky."

The smile instantly turned into a frown as my eyes widened significantly at the out of the blue confession. "P-pardon?"

Zuma stared at the floor this time, his voice low and uncertain. "I- I love you, dude. Ever since we've met."

I couldn't believe what I heard. ' _My best friend had actually fell in love with me? ME?! Out of all the pups?!_ ' I felt a mysterious tingle in my heart although my mind was extremely confused. The world almost seemed to spin around me. ' _I'm male, he's male. W-we can't…_ '

"W-Wocky?" Zuma asked, yet again in an uncharacteristic timid voice.

"Th-this is wrong." I said quickly.

"Wh- what do you mean dude?" He questioned once more, his eyebrows furrowed this time.

"We're both male, Zuma. We- we can't be mates. That's wrong!" I said loudly, this time looking at him with confused eyes.

A moment of awkward silence filled the Lookout. Neither of us dared to look at each other, that was until Zuma broke the silence.

"Do you really think so dude? That two male pups loving is… wrong?" Zuma asked. I looked at his expression and saw a look of disappointment and heartbreak, an expression he was familiar with. "Have you even given it a try?"

"I- I don't know!" I was honestly puzzled with my own feeling. A battle of emotions swirled inside of me, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to believe.

"Get out." I muttered. I needed some time to think.

"Wocky, please-"

"GET OUT!" I shouted in the midst of inner turmoil, a rage within my perplexing feelings prompting me to push everything away. I huffed after fit of anger, running out of breath from forcing all the air to burst out. I looked back up and saw something that pushed all my emotions aside to replace it with something; regret.

The sight pained my heart beyond anything I've seen. Zuma had cowered himself into the sides, his ears drooped flat on his head with his eyes holding back tears that threatened to fall. I was about to apologized when I heard something that multiplied the pain; sobbing. And in an instant, the Labrador had rushed out to the exit.

I watched Zuma as ran out of the Lookout, feeling guilty than I ever had in my life. ' _What have I done…_ '

* * *

 **(Zuma's POV)**

It hurt. It hurt so much. I ran with no destination in mind. I ran towards the bridge leading to the main section of Adventure Bay. Soon, I had run so much that my feet began hurting, so I stopped in the park. There, I just lay down on my belly, front paws covering my face as I cried my eyes out. I didn't care if someone saw me. Maybe the others were having their rescue nearby too but I just didn't care anymore.

A few minutes went by as the tears began to run out. At that point, I felt numb. His words had pained him enough, and then he wanted him gone to make things worse. ' _What did I do wrong? I only wanted to help him…_ '

"Why was I so stupid… Why did I have to trwust my instinct so much?" I said to myself out loud now. Surprisingly, no one was near the park so I was free to do as I will. "…Why did I trust him? Why?"

"Z-Zuma…" His sudden voice startled me into a sitting position. "Zuma, I… I'm truly sorry… I shouldn't have shouted at you…"

I sighed. Holding onto grudges helps no one and he does seem sincerely sorry. I turned around to face him and saw that his eyes held tears once more.

"I… I was confused. Everything was spinning and I didn't know what to do. I… I took a moment to think about it…"

This spiked an interest in me as I look at him with curiosity. Rocky began elaborating on his thoughts.

"I thought no one loved me, yet you were always there for me. You helped with my fear of water so we can spend more time together, yet you never pushed me when I felt uncomfortable. I was so blind… and you just opened my eyes. Skye was never meant for me and I see it now… Zuma… I'm so, so sorry…" I listened as Rocky spoke every word with meaning, as regret was present in his voice. I saw a little shimmer in his eyes. He then attempted a smile, then opened his front paws towards me. "Forgiveness hug?"

I couldn't resist my own smile, my eyes held even more tears. But this time, the tears were of joy and my heart seemed to heal itself back to life. "Forgiveness hug."

We shared our second hug this day. I jumped to his arms and held him tight, nuzzling deep the crook of his neck. It made me feel warmth, feel safe… it made me feel belonging; just like it always had when we share an embrace. Then Rocky whispered something to my left ear that made the tear I held fall on his shoulder; something that shows he finally trusts me.

"H-help me, Zuma. Help me recycle my heart."

I smiled and hugged him as deep as physically possible before pulling back. Blinking back the remaining tears, I smiled once more at him; this time a reassuring one, a smile that holds a promise.

"We will, together. Just like good old times… Trwust me."

* * *

 **If I recall correctly, this is my first attempt writing something like this so please, leave some constructive criticism so I can improve. I greatly welcome it. It was kinda rushed so it can be posted today so excuse some mistakes if they're present and some scenes that lack impact.**

 **As for next chapter, would you like:**

 **Continuation of Chapter 3, angsty conflict between Chase and Marshall because of their mutual love for Skye.**

 **OR**

 **A fluffy chapter of a pairing of your choice. (To break the recent kinda sad, plot-thick chapters)**

 **Thanks and please have a good life :)**


End file.
